Yellow Sapphire's Pearl
Pearl is a Gem currently living in The Fortress. While formally a member of the Progressives, her true loyalties lie with her owner, Yellow Sapphire. Appearance Pearl's stature and build are typical of a Pearl. She has pale yellow skin, sunny yellow hair, and goldenrod eyes. Her face is round, with a beaklike nose and eyes with no pupils, and her gemstone is on her right cheek. Her hair is in a short bob, with an unkempt style on top similar to that of her owner. She wears a light goldenrod leotard with a yellow diamond on the front, with a transparent golden shawl and skirt. Personality Little is known about Pearl's personality, though she seems to be like other Gems of her type. History Almost nothing is known about Pearl's past yet, though it can be assumed she was made for Yellow Sapphire and has not left her side since. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Pearl presumably has standard Gem abilities, such as bubbling and superhuman strength. Fusions * When fused with Yellow Sapphire, they form Honey Opal. Relationships Tiger's Eye While the nature of their relationship isn't known, in "Welcome to Mars", Pearl is visibly anxious upon Tiger's Eye entering the room, suggesting she's afraid of her. Yellow Sapphire Pearl has a very close relationship with her owner, staying loyal to her without having any obligation to do so. The two fuse as frequently as they can--sometimes in secret, though often finding some sort of excuse--solely because they enjoy being fused together. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Pearls are composed of the same substance as the shell of the mollusk that created them, deposited in concentric layers. * In order to be considered a true pearl, a pearl needs to contain a substance called nacre. Nacre gives pearls the luster they are known for. However, non-nacreous "pearls" are still referred to as pearls for convenience, and can still be valuable. * Pearls are relatively soft, with a hardness between 2.5 to 4.5 on the Mohs hardness scale. However, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. * As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearls are traditionally given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. It is the official birthstone for the month of June, a birthstone for Gemini and Cancer, and the national gemstone of the Philippines. * Pearls were historically considered the "queen" of gemstones, with diamonds serving as their "king." ** Coincidentally or not, pearls and diamonds are also two gemstones that commonly have curses associated with them. * Pearls are believed to represent femininity, purity, love, loyalty, and fertility. They are also often believed to bring wealth and encourage good health. ** Despite this, a superstition exists that pearls represent tears, and will curse one's romance if given as a gift or worn by a bride on her wedding day, bringing sadness. Category:Characters Category:Pearls Category:Progressives Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Yellow Diamond Gems Category:Yellow Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems